


Everything Will Be Okay

by HazelNeedsSomeHelp



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: BL3 Spoilers, F/M, M/M, Other, gender neutral reader, sad vaughn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelNeedsSomeHelp/pseuds/HazelNeedsSomeHelp
Summary: Vaughn is upset by recent events involving the Calypso's. Thankfully, you're there to comfort him.
Relationships: Vaughn (Borderlands)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Everything Will Be Okay

Vaughn let out an annoyed groan and his head fell to the desk. You sat down next to him and rubbed his back, trying to avoid the holes in his cape to avoid tearing it further. He hummed lightly and looked up at you, the blood on his face had gotten even more smeared around, but it framed his eyes in an oddly perfect way.

"This Calypso stuff is driving me insane." Vaughn mumbled, looking up at you.

You chuckled. "Yeah, no shit. It's really getting to all of us."

Vaughn sat back up and opted to lean against you, letting out an overly-dramatic sigh as he did so. 

"I just- like, okay, I get stuff is sucky for everyone, ya know? Like, Lilith lost her powers and all and the vault map is in the wrong hands, but that can all be fixed. As soon as we beat those assholes, that stuff will be fine again. But what about me?"

You raised an eyebrow. "What... about you?"

He sighed again, his eyes darkening. "My clan, my Sun Smashers. They're all..." He stopped and sniffled.

He didn't have to finish, that you knew. He was practically the only surviving member of his clan, after the idiots turned themselves in to the COV in the hopes of loot and glory. There was one other survivor, but she left right after the vault hunters helped free her. 

He sniffled again and buried his face in your side. You wrapped your arms around him and hugged him close.

"Nothing can bring them back. I can't save my clan, I failed them." His voice cracked and he let out a sob.

You gently grabbed his chin and made him look up at you, his blue eyes full of tears. 

"Vaughn, no, you didn't fail. You're an amazing war chief. Your clan did that themselves, they thought they could make things better for everyone. They misguided themselves, but you taught them to fight to make things better. And that's what they did. They tried to be heroes, Vaughn, just like you are."

Vaughn shook his head. "I'm no hero, I'm just a failed accountant."

"No." You insisted. "No, you're not a failure. Not in any way. I won't let you believe that."

"But it's true! I mean, look at my history. The Helios Hellions, the Sun Smashers, I can't protect my clans at all!"

Vaughn flailed his arms some, accidentally knocking your arm away. You let him calm back down and brought your hand up to his cheek, he nuzzled into your palm.

"Look, shit happens, bad stuff happens all the time. Think of all the bandit clans that get slaughtered daily by other bandits or vault hunters or whatever, or all the Crimson Raiders who've died; it's a deadly, horrible world. All we can do is try to keep surviving yourself. Don't look at what you lost, look at what you have."

Vaughn nodded some and closed his eyes. He reached up to rest his hand over yours, a small smile crawling across his face.

"Okay, yeah, I can do that. Look at what I have..." He opened his eyes then and looked up at you, letting out a small laugh. "I have you."

You smiled. "And you always will, I promise."

Vaughn smiled wider and hugged you, almost squeezing too tight. You returned the gesture. He tilted his head up to look at you, and you leaned down slightly to kiss him. His lips were horribly chapped, but it's not like it mattered. You two had each other, and that was all that was important.


End file.
